Derrick Levasseur
Derrick Levasseur is the winner of Big Brother 16. He was a part of The Detonators, Team America, a final two alliance with Cody named The Hitmen, and a backup final two deal with Victoria Rafaeli. He was formerly a member of the Bomb Squad, Los Tres Amigos, and The Rationale. Derrick made it all the way to the end without ever being nominated (although he was nominated by default when he failed to win the Final HOH which was won by his ally Cody) and won making him the first winner in Big Brother U.S history to accomplish this feat. Derrick is considered by some to be one of the greatest players to ever play Big Brother and possibly ranking up there with certain Big Brother Legends such as Dr.Will Kirby and Dan Gheesling. However, there is a common argument that he is not as good as people perceive him to be. This is mainly due to his lacklustre competition that he had in his season, therefore, he was able to easily manipulate and had little challenge in winning, compared to many other winners Biography Derrick Levasseur (born February 3, 1984), 31, is a cop from Providence, Rhode Island. He has a wife, Jana, that he married April 30, 2011. He now has a 17-month-old daughter that he talks about often. On July 25 (week 5), Derrick got the news of his grandfather's death; this happened just two days after fellow houseguest Frankie received news that his grandfather died. He chose to stay in the game. Derrick went to a junior college (Mitchell College) for two years on a baseball scholarship. The summer before he was off to Roger Williams University, he applied with the police force, and they offered him the job. Derrick figured it was a good idea because he needed money, so he accepted the offer. He was 20 when he became an officer. Player History - Big Brother 16 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Trivia * While in the house, Derrick was informed his grandfather passed away on July 25, 2014. *Derrick is currently the first houseguest in Big Brother history to make it past Day 78 without ever being nominated, the second being Austin of BB17. *Derrick is one of three houseguests in Big Brother 16 to have never competed in a Battle of the Block competition, following Devin Shepherd and Joey Van Pelt. * Derrick was the last person in Big Brother 16 to be dethroned as HOH. * Derrick is the fourth houseguest to make it to the final three without being nominated for eviction, following Danielle Reyes and Jason Guy (both from Big Brother 3), and Jillian MacLaughlin (Big Brother Canada 1). * Derrick is technically the first winner in Big Brother history to win the game and never win a Power of Veto Competition after it's introduction in BB3. ** Since there was no POV in BB1 and BB2, if you include Eddie McGee and Will Kirby, than Derrick is the third winner to not win POV but win the game. * Derrick accumulated the most money of any contestant, having earned $575,000. ** Aside from the $500,000 winnings, he earned $20,000 from the Team America tasks, $5,000 in the "Sloppy the Snowman" HOH competition, and an additional $50,000 for winning Big Brother as a member of Team America. * He is currently the only Big Brother contestant to attend Rodney Bowl an event hosted by Survivor Worlds Apart contestant Rodney Lavoie Jr. * In an MTV article of Frankie Grande's eviction on Big Brother MTV joked of him being never nominated "We’ve all (minus Derrick, probably) gotta go sometime..." * He is the second police officer to appear on the show the second being Kathy Hillis who played a completely opposite game than Derrick. Category:Winner Category:HOH Winners Category:Hitmen Category:House Guests Category:Bomb Squad Category:Season 16 House Guests Category:Winners Category:Dethroned HOH Category:Parent Category:Males Category:From Rhode Island Category:Judge Category:Team America Category:Never Nominated Category:Always Voted With Majority Category:Lied about occupation Category:Puppet master Category:Super Fans Category:Police Officer Category:Fan Friendly Category:Under The Radar